


A Cook's Life

by Marsbars222



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-03-28 03:30:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13895319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marsbars222/pseuds/Marsbars222
Summary: Even Earth's mightiest heroes have to eat.  Aren't you the least bit curious what it is like being behind the scenes?





	1. Breakfast Bonanza

The blinds on the windows rise as I hear Jarvis's voice from above," Ms. Marea the team is headed back. They will be back from debriefing in about 2 hours. "  
I sit up in my bed and yawn and start taking in my surroundings. "It's still dark outside Jarvis what time is it?" I stand up and shuffle myself towards the closet. Hopefully I have some clean jeans left otherwise I'm cooking in my sweatpants.

  
"At this moment it is 3 am"

  
I stop in the middle of my closet and stare at the ceiling with what I'm sure is a beautifully dumbfounded expression on my face. "Jarvis dear did you just say 3 am? As in middle of the night? 3 hours earlier than my alarm normally goes off at?"

  
"Yes, ma'am unfortunately all of those statements are true. To make it up to you for the early hour I have taken the liberty of starting the coffee pot in both your kitchen and the main commons kitchen."

  
"You are forgiven Jarvis. How bad was the mission this time? Any injuries?" AHA Jeans! I knew I had to have at least one clean pair left over. "Also stop calling me Ma'am Jarvis it makes me feel old. Can you please just call me mars. It makes my life much simpler." I shove both my legs into my jeans and hop around to get them over my butt. What I wouldn't give to have jeans that I didn't have to wiggle into. Boys have it so easy. A Rolling Stones t-shirt accompanies the jeans and my killer bunny slippers complete the outfit. I was as ready as I was going to get at 3 am in the morning.

  
"Alright then, Mars, no injuries this round however they all seem rather tense. They encountered a few complications during this round of saving the world."  
"Right, comfort food it is this morning. I am thinking grit cakes with scrambled eggs for Steve, Bucky, and Clint. Bruce and Natasha get warm porridge with rehydrated blueberries and blackberries. Tony and Thor will be happy with biscuits and sausage gravy don't you think?"

  
"Yes, that should be quite adequate. "

  
As I begin to think out the momentous task of breakfast, checking off the ingredients I would need, I make my way to the coffee pot. Oh, thank god for coffee. Or should it be thank Odin? You know what I don't care. Thank you oh gracious deity who created coffee. I pull a green to go thermos out of the cabinet pour some elixir of life into it and make my way down to the common room kitchen.

"Jarvis I am going to need something to keep me moving. "

  
"Of course, what were you in the mood for this morning?"

  
"Hmmm since it's a comfort food day lets go with Jazz? The Hugh Lory CD would be a good place to start. After that I am at your mercy. You always choose a better playlist than I do." I turn on the lights to the commons kitchen and take a deep breath.

  
"Okay here we go down home cooking for the weary travelers. Grits, fruit, then biscuits that way everything should come out at the right time." I mumble to myself. With the fist piano notes hitting the air I begin the dance I have known all my life.  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

I didn't set out to be the cook of the saviors of the free world. Oh no, I was perfectly happy cooking for any Aunt and Uncle's bed and breakfast in the middle of nowhere Oklahoma. Life has a funny way of pulling me out of my comfort zone. That comfortable little world where I cooked for the residents of the Pasco Abode was quickly derailed when Ms. Potts came to stay. Why you may ask was this fantastic CEO and business woman staying at a very small Bed and Breakfast in Owasso, Oklahoma? To be honest to this day I have no idea. Either she and Tony were fighting or she just needed some peace and quiet to get a very large amount of paperwork completed. Whatever the reasons she stayed with up for a whole month. During that month I made sure that every plate of food I made for her was full of positive thoughts and warmth. Who doesn't need a confidence boost every now and then?

  
She was so engrossed in her work she didn't notice me coming in and out delivering the food. On her final night with us I pulled out all the stops and made the most comforting meal I could think of. It was my Brother's Guinness stew recipe, but instead of just a bowl I placed it inside a fresh rosemary bread bowl. That way when stew is in front of you are instantly surrounded by the smell of deep rich stew and fresh earthy rosemary. That night I went up to collect the dirty dishes she was waiting for me. She said that tonight's meal had made her feel like she was home with her family. Even though they were miles away. She offered for me to come cook for the Avengers. Saying that the protectors of earth needed some of the love and care I poured into my cooking. Well, who could say no to that? So, I packed up my bags and moved to New York a month later.

  
"Mars ETA of the team is 30 minutes final debrief is completed. "Jarvis's voice pulled me out of the memory. "Sir has also stated that the whole team is starving and excited for your delicious creations."

  
"Jarvis is that what he actually said or are you editing again?"

  
"His actual words were and I quote Jarvis lets blow this popsickle stand and gorge ourselves until we pass out end quote."

  
Giggling to myself I slide the last batch of biscuits into the oven. "That sounds more like Tony."

20 minutes later I hear the elevator ding and the rumbling of voices. I quickly double check that all the cups and coffee pots are ready. Pasting a smile on my face I wait for everyone to start trickling in. Here is hoping they are hungry… I might have gone a bit overboard here.

  
The first two through the door are unsurprisingly are Steve and Bucky. "I swear I could hear your stomachs grumbling as soon as you stepped off the elevator."

  
I hold out two cups of coffee for them. Steve gets the cup with birds of paradise on it pecan coffee with cream to the color of caramel. Bucky gets the dark green mug with the big handle on it, he likes the praline coffee with two scoops of sugar in it.

  
Bucky chuckles and grabs cup out of my hand. "We could smell the biscuits three floors down. What did you expect us to do? Just ignore the smell, that just wouldn't be right now would it Steve?"

  
Steve grabs his cup and takes a healthy gulp of coffee. "No Buck it wouldn't be, couldn't have Mars here thinking she was unappreciated and unloved. Our Moms would smack us upside the heads"

  
I smile goofily at these two and chuckle a bit. Nothing like two super soldiers telling you they loved you in the morning to start your day off right. "Go sit down you two, breakfast will be done in ten."

  
With a kiss on the cheek from both men. I turn to see Clint trying to sneak a peek into the oven. Quickly I whip the kitchen towel I had in my pocket at him. "Back! Back you fowl beast!" Every word I cracked the towel at him. He jumped and took two healthy steps back.  
With wide eyes and an over exaggerated pout Clint wines at me. "Awe common Mars they smell so good I could help it. They are golden brown and delicious just asking to be stolen and eaten away from anyone else."

  
"You can have them if you want to but I made you something you're going to love more."

  
With that he looks up at me eyebrows raised, squinty skeptical eyes. "What is it?"

  
I smile and say sweetly letting my twang come out just a bit," Grit cakes and scrambled eggs." His eyes glass over and I swear I can see a little bit of drool come down the corner of his mouth. While he is envisioning the feast that is soon to occur. I quickly poor him a cup of coffee and shove it into his hands. Community coffee black in the Circus Du Sole cup. Steve and Bucky snicker into their coffee as Clint stumbles over to the table.

  
I check on the biscuits to make sure they are unharmed while I wait for the rest of the crew. Grit cakes just need to go into the oven for a few minutes and the eggs need scrambling. At this rate everything will be done just in time. Thank God I do not need 7 hangry heroes plotting my death.

  
The next thing I hear is the loud booming voice of the Lord Thor himself. I stop scrambling the eggs and turn around to see the giant smile of our resident Asgardian. "Hello beloved cookie what delicious delicacies have you created for us after our glorious morning battle?" I hand him a mug with a picture of his hammer on it. He likes his coffee with lots of cream and one spoon full of sugar. Who would have thought.

  
"Good morning Thor your beloved cookie has created a marvelous southern feast. Go sit with the others. Food will be ready in five minutes. Have you seen Natasha, Tony, and Bruce?

  
Before Thor could answer I hear the musical voice of Natasha," they are on their way up. Bruce is pulling Tony out of the lab. He had an idea on the flight home that is really not a good idea." I raise my eyebrow at the beautiful red head.

  
"Do I want to know what it is? "She shook her head gravely and rolled her eyes. I giggle at her.  
"Do you want coffee or tea today? "

  
"Natasha shrugs and says whatever will fit the theme this morning. "

  
"How do you know that I have a theme this morning? Did Jarvis tattle on me?"

  
She smiled and said," no I could hear the Jazz music which means you were thinking of home."

  
I nod my head with a smile and hand her over a pink cup that says, "I'm the princess you got a problem with that. "She accepts the cup and gives it a delicate sniff takes a sip and then the look of bliss takes over her face.

  
Without her having to ask the question, what is this magical liquid, "that is my dad's Cajun coffee. Made in a French press you combine Chicory coffee and French roast. Add a little cream if it needs it. It'll cut some of the acid." She nods her head and goes towards the table. She curls up on the breakfast bench next to Bucky.

  
Who promptly looks at me and complains. Not whines, but it was damn close to whining. "Why does she get the fancy coffee? Don't you love us anymore? "  
"Yeah doll? Where is the love?" Steve chimes in.

  
I stop stirring and pointing my spatula at the both of them. Hand on my hip I answer them matter of factly," I would love to broaden your horizons, but you both get cranky if I change your pattern." Both men stare at me and no other complaints arise from them. I go back to stirring the eggs thinking to myself that at some point Bucky was going to try and steal Natasha's coffee so I should probably make more.

  
As soon as the eggs are done and everything is plated I hear Tony and Bruce talking in the hallway. " No Tony for the last time I am not going to help you make flubber."

  
"Oh, come on Bruce think how great it would be! A green squishy sentient object. Kids would love it!" Dad's coffee in one hand and tea in another I face the remaining members of the team

  
"Mars don't you think flubber would be an amazing thing to have?"

 

"Uhhh I'm going to go with Bruce on this one and say no. Didn't you see the movie with Robin Williams? It doesn't exactly go well for him."

  
With that Tony grabs the coffee out of my hand starts mumbling to himself about betrayal of friends and makes his way to the table. Bruce with a look of relief takes his tea and says thank you.

  
With all avengers in attendance it finally time to lay down the food. Biscuits, sausage gravy, scrambled eggs, grit cakes, oatmeal, and rehydrated blackberries. I start handing the plates over one by one and it is quite a sight to see. 10 plates full of food enter a dining table arena only to return barren with a few crumbs left.

  
I poor myself a cup of coffee and sit back watching the madness in front of me.


	2. Second breakfast

It generally doesn’t take long before everyone has had their fill of food. They sit back nursing their coffee and talk about one random topic or the other. Laughter and insults are not uncommon at our table. Actually, if no insults are thrown generally something is wrong. The topic of this morning’s breakfast was bad disaster movies. The team loved them and I don’t mean in a passing fancy I mean in a way that was to the point of obsession. The cheesier the better for that matter. They would watch them and laugh at the impossible situations. The scientist would guffaw at the impossible physics while the assassins and the spies giggled and the bad fight scenes or poor use of weapons. 

“Clint, oh my dear sweet carney, you have no idea how wrong you are.” Tony said on a sigh

“What your telling me that you honestly believe that The Core is better than San Andreas?” It was very comical the horror showing on Clint’s face. 

“Yes, I absolutely believe that” 

“How? How can you not want to see The Rock run around and save the earth?” Clint’s voice was steadily raising in both octaves and pitch. The table around them quieted to see who the winner in the end would be. 

“Two words bird brain.” Tony held up two fingers getting closer to Clint,” Ship Drill.”

“Spunky girl who knows what the hell is going on!”

“Another reason for you to agree with me. Yours has a teenager whose all emotional. Mine has a scientist that helps to save the world! Not just her and her cutie British boyfriend.”

“Ladies, Ladies your both pretty!” I said with a smirk, And your both wrong. The best one is Twister.” I took a sip of my coffee as the table erupted into laughter. Bucky snorted he was laughing so hard. Steve had his head on the table and you could see his shoulders shaking with the hilarity. Tasha and Bruce were not far behind laughing at the absolutely dumbfounded looks on both Tony and Clint’s face.

Tony recovered from the interruption in their argument first. Turning to me finger pointed,” Did you just call us ladies? I’ll have you know that my genitalia puts me happily in the male category. You can confirm this with pepper if you like.” 

Before I could say anything back to him I heard his beautiful girlfriend in question behind me “Tony! What have I told you about harassing her? I know she’s the little sister you never had growing up, but I really REALLY do not want to have to fill our HR paperwork for this”

Tony looked behind me and whined, But Pepper she called me a lady! “

“What’s wrong with being a lady she said?” By this point she had made it across the kitchen and was standing next to me. She was wearing this beautiful blush pink dress and sky high Black Jimmy Choo’s. She must have a big meeting she brought out the kick ass and take name shoes. 

Tony opened his mouth to say something and Clint shoved the remainder of a biscuit into his mouth. “Dude do not answer that!”  
That’s when I lost it. The look of wide eyed shock on Tony’s face and Pepper holding back a laugh. I began to laugh so hard tears came out of my eyes. 

Thor began talking with Natasha and Bruce about what just happened. Steve and Bucky stood up, still giggling and started clearing the table of its leftovers and dirty dishes. It was their turn this morning, yes, we all took turns. These people create a mountain of dishes I would never crawl out of if I didn’t have their help. Mind you they didn’t do the dishes I cook with just the serving ones and the coffee cups. 

Whipping tears away from my eyes I asked pepper “what can I get you for breakfast today? I saved some oatmeal and grit cakes for you.” 

“Actually, I came down to let you know that today at 10 I have a guest coming over for tea. Could you please do a three-course tea for me?”

“Sure, no problem I think I have some leftover scone batter in the freezer anyway. Any particular requests?” 

“Not at the moment, but if you could bring up scones first with black and green tea I would appreciate it. I think you will want to meet our guests before you decide on the menu.” I raise my eyebrows in intrigue. Normally I am only brought in when Pepper needs to charm the pants off of a potential donor or scare the crap out of someone. 

“Okay I’ll be ready. Do I need to look super professional?” 

“Yes, today would be the day for all the pomp and circumstance. “ 

“Done. Now can I at least give you some coffee before you go. I can’t have you saving the world without some fuel. “

“I’ll be alright. “She walked over to Tony kissed him on the cheek and headed out. 

Oh, how I wish I could be her when I grow up. 

With a shake of my head I turn around and start helping Steve and Bucky with the dishes. These two were the dish cleaning kings. They had everything washed and put away in ten minutes. I had the pots done and drying on the stove after them. Bruce wiped down the table. After the clean-up everyone left the kitchen for some much-needed sleep. 

With a yawn I walk up the stairs to my room. I kick my off my slippers and fall face first into my pillows. “Jarvis let me nap for an hour then I need to get ready I say muffled into my pillow.”

“Yes mars. “He drops the curtains on the morning sunrise and I quickly drift off into lala land. 

 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
“Good morning, good morning it’s great to stay up late. In the morning good morning to you!” The melodic voice of Debbie Reynolds pulls me out of my sleep.  
Uuuuuugggghhhhh I burry my head under my pillow. “HAHA your so funny Jarvis. Snooze man Snooze!”

“I’m sorry Mars but you do need to get up now. Especially if you want to shower before meeting Ms. Potts guest.” 

Burrowing deeper under the covers.” Cummon Jay five more minutes. I can be ready in ten minutes you and I both know this.”

With an unamused tone in his artificial intelligent voice Jarvis says, “Shall I call for Lord Thor to come and get you up?”

Just the thought of this had me sitting up I quickly. So quickly in fact that I misjudged how close I was to the edge of the bed and promptly fell onto the floor in a heap of blankets and pillows. “No, I’m up! See out of bed ad everything! Please do not call Thor.” 

As much as he is a gentle giant the Son of Odin had a particular way of waking people up. First, he would enter the room with a loud boom and begin singing in a very off-key tone some Asgardian drinking song. He then jauntily will rip covers off of you and flip the mattress with you still on it. If that does not prompt the appropriate response he will then pick you up and dump you into the shower running cold. I have only had to experience this once in my time here at avenger’s tower. Personally, I would like not to experience it ever again. 

With a shiver of the memory I untangle myself from the covers and head towards the shower. “ Jarvis will you please turn on good Mythical Morning?” 

“of course, I will also make sure to line up the next This Might get as well.”

I smile as I turn on the water,” thanks Jay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of breakfast and a bit of a lazy chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> First time posting this. If you like it let me know. :)


End file.
